


Help me to survive

by Kimmylia



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Before timeskip, Breaking, Chopper - Freeform, Comfort, Franky - Freeform, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Luffy - Freeform, M/M, Mental, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Nakama, Nakamaship, Nami - Freeform, Nightmare, Pirates, Rape, Robin - Freeform, Roronoa Zoro - Freeform, Straw Hat Pirates, Tony Tony Chopper - Freeform, Usopp - Freeform, Vinsmoke Sanji - Freeform, Violence, ZoSan - Freeform, Zoro - Freeform, monkey d. luffy - Freeform, nico robin - Freeform, sanji - Freeform, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmylia/pseuds/Kimmylia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the crew is on a new island they split up. While the others go treasure hunting Zoro guards the ship. Sanji is left to do the grocery's but on his way to town he gets kidnapped. Will someone notice and come for him? Or will he never see daylight again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been laying for a while in my laptop. Finally desided to begin uploading it. Its not done yet and I wont post everything at once. Got already another chapters waiting over here ;)
> 
> Tell me What you guys think of it! Is It worth going on with?
> 
> I changed the title 'Haunting in his Nightmares' Into 'Help me to survive' because I think after some adjustments it suits better.

~Sanji PoV~  
We came to the new island called Nikkō a few hours ago. We had been searching for it for some time. It all began a while ago when we overheard a conversation that there was a big treasure hidden on this island. Nami-swan wanted to visit here to search for this treasure and of course I agreed with her. Luffy wanted to search for it as well, he could never say no to an adventure. Robin-chan was also joining the search, in the hope to find some old historic monuments and to help Nami-swan of course. Chopper, Usopp and Franky saw this as an opportunity for a camping trip. They have been talking about marshmallow roosting and bonfires. It sounded like fun and they would probably stay away for a couple of days, but I decided to stay behind so I could do some descend grocery shopping. Because of a certain captain our stock was low again. I would trust the others to take care of my lovely flowers. Unfortunately the one who volunteered to watch the ship was no one other than Zoro… my luck. After I checked the stock and made a shopping list what I had to buy I went to the deck to find the Marimo so I could tell him I would be gone for some time.

Of course he was sleeping behind the cabin, what did I expect from him? A kick in the stomach woke him up. “What do you want shitty cook.” 

I light up my cigarette and took a drag. “I am of to do some shopping.” 

Zoro shrugged “So what? You need me to carry your stuff and hold your hand?”

“No I need you to be a good Marimo and stay put, I am not in the mood to look after a little lost Marimo when I am back.” 

After a demonic glance he closed his eyes again to continue his nap. “Whatever, just buy me some sake” He mumbled. Fine, be like this, I don’t care. I jumped of the Sunny and went on my way. Don’t complain to me when I was SO going to forgot to buy sake for you. I looked at the sight before me. There was a small path that leads to town. And next to it some woods. I was planning to go to the town through the woods. With a little luck I would find some delicious mushrooms. I wanted to pluck some so I could use them for a couple of new receipts I was eager to try out. I took a cigarette out of my pocket and lighted it. I inhaled deeply and blew some smoke out. I began my little shopping trip.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was already half way through the woods and I still haven’t found any mushrooms… what a bummer. And to think I would have to prepare dinner for me and that swordsman bastard for the next couple of days… Well at least he was not that picky with food, he would eat anything. Alto he loves Japanese food, especially Onigiri. Maybe I could make some, it was easy to make.

I was to lost in my own thought what to make for dinner, that I haven’t even noticed that there weren’t any animals in this area. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my leg. I gasped and grabbed my leg. I could see blood slowly sliding its way from below my hand. I WAS SHOT! I hadn’t even notice there was a person lurking around here. I was caught by surprise. Before I could look at the dipshit who shot me I was hit at the back of my head and then there was nothing more than darkness. In my unconsciousness I could feel someone taking hold of my arms and dragging me of. This was going to ruin my suit, great. I was so going to kick this bastard.

 

~Zoro PoV~  
I woke up with a startle, what was that noise? It sounded like a gunshot. I looked at the direction I heard it from. It came from the woods. The same woods the cook had disappeared in. I was not really worried about him. He could take care of his own. BUT I wanted to know what was going on. Maybe there was a fight! And I was eager to use Sundai Kitetsu again. That troublesome katana was howling to taste some blood. I made up my mind, I wanted to check it out. I stood up stretching my body and picking up my katanas. I jumped of the Sunny and went into the woods. No one was going to find the Sunny here, it was hidden pretty well behind the trees.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was walking through the woods munching on some fruit I had cut out of a tree. Maybe I should pick some more on my way back to the Sunny. I knew how eager Sanji was to try out new receipts when I brought some new food back for him. Especially fruit. He was always thinking out loud what he should make of it. It was one of those rare times that he would generously smile at me. After some time I came to a little clearing. This was definitely the spot. I could smell gun powder. But there was nobody here. I guess I was too late. Too bad. 

Before I could turn around a flash of red caught my attention. I walked closer. It was blood. Sundai Kitetsu was going wild because of it. “Troublesome child…” My attention went back to the blood. The question was, whose blood was it? Had the cook been here? Was this his blood? Or had he cracked some skulls open? If the cook was the one who did that to someone, that someone would not be standing up that quick and still be laying here. No Sanji would have kicked the enemy to a pulp and left it as it was. And it was not from an animal either. Something was definitely wrong. 

From the corner of my eye I saw an object. Crap. There was only one person I knew who whore these black steeled plate shoes. The cook. My chest tighten. Maybe I should have come with him. I did not know what happened here or what was going on. Looking around didn’t do any good either, there was nothing to indicate there was a big fight except the little blood. And it was not from some animal either. But seeing the blood and his shoe gave me clues to think the cook maybe was wounded and taken away. I had to find him, the sooner the better. I picked up the shoe, Sanji is going to need this if he wants to kick the ass from the one who did this. Or kick mine afterward for worrying about him. Not that I would tell him that I am. 

I looked down the path where some bushes where trampled, I guess they went this way? The one who did this was luckily a little sloppy. After every couple of steps there was some blood drops. This person left trails behind like it were breadcrumbs in that one child’s story. Even I could not get lost like this! With that I charged after the obviously path.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! There is one more chapter before this fanfiction is done ^^
> 
> WARNING: There is a little rape in this chapter

~Sanji PoV~  
I woke up with a throbbing head. My left eye was seeing blurry from the blood that streamed over it. Why did my head hurt and why was it bleeding? What happened? More imported where the hell am I?! I tried to move but the pain in my leg reminded me that I was shot. Not only that, my wrists where bound together behind my back. I tried to pull the ropes apart, but that made the ropes only dig deeper into my wrists.

Before I had time to look around to find out where I was and how to escape a low voice erupted out of the corner “Finally awake, princess?“ Great I had a stalker who had been watching me ‘sleep’. A shadow walked out of the dark corner. 

And princess? Seriously… I have been called a lot of things… but princess?! I went from my laying position to a sitting position.

“What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?”

“No, I was just impressed by what a big ugly bastard you were.”

A low laugh was heard “Mhuahahahaha, maybe that is true. But, big ugly bastards also need some attention and pleasure.”

Alright I did not like this at all… he was up to something. “So you are some kind of stalker who kidnaps people in the woods. Nonetheless by shooting them? Is that the only way to keep people around you?” 

“Nah, I only do that with handsome ones, so they can’t run away. To be honest we don’t have that much handsome fellows around here. So when our little island gets a pretty visitor I just can’t help myself.” A dangerous smirk came on his face. He was beginning to creep me out. I had to get away. I tried to pull my hands lose or at least break the rope. It did not…

“So my little princess, we are going to have some fun here. Well at least I am.”

“What, you are going to torture me? I can handle a lot of pain.” It was true, I had dealt with a lot of pain so I could endure a lot. I was not weak or that easy to break. A confident smile came on my lips.

The man’s laughter filled the room. “I doubt you can handle this pain.” 

In a couple of steps he was right in front of me. He grabbed my hair and smashed my head at the floor. I grunted, my vision blurred for a few seconds. This was NOT helping my headache. I could hear a belt being removed. This was the moment I realized what kind of torture he meant. Ooooh no, I was NOT going to be raped! I kicked him away. He fell on his side but before I could do anything else he grabbed at my wound in my leg and squeezed. I screamed! That was a low blow. He turned me on my stomach and positioned between my legs straddling them. Now I could not kick him anymore. He pulled his pants down and mine as well. There I was naked in an awkward position. 

I felt pressure from behind. He was never going to fit! But that was not stopping him. He pushed with all his might. I screamed it out! The pain was unlike any other I have ever felt. I could not breath, it felt like my body was splitting in half and my ass was on fire. When he was fully inside I could feel some blood sliding down my tights. “Wow you are tight. Still a virgin huh princess.” This fucker was so death. I took the little break to regain my breathing. 

The man leaned over me. “Now the real fun will begin.” He gave a lick at my ear shell, I shivered. Suddenly he grabbed my hair painfully and pulled out to trust at full force back in. Another scream was torn out of me. Never mind the pain I felt before, this was the worst!

“No stop it! It hurts! Aaaaaah.” My body was twitching from the pain. Nobody was going to save me, I knew that all too well. The crew was somewhere exploring the island, they could be anywhere. And Zoro was probably still sleeping on the Thousand Sunny. I could feel my eyes burning. I was NOT going to cry in front of this fucker! I closed my eyes and clenched my fists. I could feel my nails digging in my hands. The man was leaning over me again to get a better angel. He pulled my head up to smash it to the ground again. My head was spinning from all the pain. Suddenly he stopped.

The sound of a katana dragged against the wall could be heard behind me in a hallway. I opened my eyes wide as the man pulled out, a shudder came over me. Before the man could fully turn around there was a katana on his neck.

“Oi… Give me one good reason why I should not kill you right here, right now.” The voice sounded dark and husky as he slowly spoke. It was Zoro! It really was him! I felt a little relieved.

The other man could not bring a word from his lips, he was paralyzed with fear. Zoro’s katana slipped his throat and he dropped death to the ground. Zoro walked over to me and cut the ropes around my wrists, then looked away to give me some privacy. I quickly pulled up my pants, sat up with a hiss and stroked my painful wrists. My ass was stinging like hell.

“Oi cook, can you walk?” Zoro’s eyes were on me again.

“What do you think, I got freaking SHOT IN MY LEG!”

Zoro squat down in front of me. “Wait, YOU got shot in your leg?!”

“Yes, I got shot in my leg, need me to tell you that again… But, how did you find me?”

“Well I thought I heard a gunshot, so I went to take a look. To be honest I thought I was going to find something exiting. After walking around for a while I came to a place where the smell of gun powder was all over it and I saw some blood. So I followed the blood. The blood leaded me to you. Now let’s go to the ship, we can talk and rest there.”

Zoro stood up and swing me over his shoulder before I could say anything else. To be honest my body was hurting so much, and I was too tired to complain. My body went limb and my eyes were burning again. And after a few seconds the tears come pouring down, wetting Zoro’s back. A small sob escaped my throat and I started to tremble. A hand came on my back and started to rub it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we finally were on the Thousand Sunny I was put on a bed in the infirmary. The others were probably still on the island so it was just us. I stared at the ceiling and heard Zoro leaving. A few seconds later he was back with some sake and a roll bandages. He sat down next to me. “Oi cook, still awake?” 

“Yeah…”

“Give me your leg.” Without waiting for an answer he took my leg that was shot. I hissed at the sudden stretch.

He pulled the cork of the sake with his teeth and took a swing out of it. Next he hold the alcohol up and poured it over the wound.

“Aaah shit THAT HURTS you shitty bastard!”

“Deal with it that needed to be done.” he said.

He took the bandage and whirled it around my leg. After he was done with my leg he placed it back in a more comfortable position. I turned to my side so my back was to him, I just could not look at him right now. I felt so ashamed with everything that had happened. I could feel Zoro getting up and started to walk away. I looked behind me. Panic started to overwhelm me as I saw him leaving.

“Z-Zoro?!”

He stopped in his tracks and turned around, his eyes locked with my eyes.

“Please, don’t leave me alone…” I quietly mumbled.

To my surprise he walked back, putted his katanas against the bed and sat down beside them. I turned on my other side and came a little closer to the edge of the bed draping my arm over the side, it slightly brushed against Zoro. I looked at him for a while and then closed my eyes. I was glad I was not alone. 

“Zoro?”

He let out a low grunt to affirm he was listening.

“Thank you.” 

After a minute he came back with an answer “Just go to sleep and rest cook.”

A smile came on my face, and soon after that I felt asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe some had expected more. But sorry, last chapter ;) Enjoy It!

~Zoro PoV~  
I have been told to me over and over again that I was a tight sleeper. Maybe I was, but I only fully relaxed around my nakama. The ones I trusted with my life. But I was always aware of my surroundings. I could feel it when there was danger, so when enemy’s approached I was quickly awake and ready to slice them up.

It was deep in the night when I woke up. The moonlight shined through the little window from the door. Behind me in the bed I could hear Sanji breathing. His breathing sounded weird, a little too heavy. “Oi cook, are you awake?” No reaction.

I turned my head around to look at him. He was breathing hard and his body was all sweaty. I frowned, this was not looking good. I placed my head on his forehead, he had a freaking high fever. This was not good at all. Where was Chopper when you needed medical attention? He is always threatening us to take better care of our self’s, and when you needed him the most, he was treasure searching. I knew only one way to lower the fever. 

I almost tripped when I was practically running to the bathroom and filled the bath with normal temperature water. Not too hot, not too cold. I went back to Sanji and scooped him of the bed. He did not move when I undressed him. But when I dipped him in the bad he began to yell and trash around. “Sanji, Its okay! It is going to be alright.” He winced some more but his trashing stopped. 

I scooped some water up with my hands and dropped it on his head. He looked so tired and troubled. Sometime later when I felt his head again it felt a little cooler. And his face looked more peaceful as well. After some more soaking in the water I dried him of, putted him in some clean clothes and laid him back in bed under the blanket. His fever was not completely gone so I would have to watch him closely the next couple of hours.

I just wished the others would be back soon. I was not good at medical stuff. I did not know what to do with a fever or If It gets worse. This was Chopper his territory. I did not even had any idea where they were now. Maybe they have found the treasure already and they would be back tomorrow. Maybe it would take a couple of more days. The others knew me and Sanji could take care of ourselves. If we were not killing each other that was. But we had not suspected any of this to happen. I could not imagine to think how he would have felt at that moment, what he thought. And I was not planning to ask. If he was ready and wanted to tell me I would listen, that’s it. He knows I won’t judge him, but that doesn’t make it any easier. It would mean he had to open up and show his weakness. We usually don’t do that kind of stuff. 

I stroke some bangs out of Sanji his face. I sat down next to the bed again with a deep sign and crossed my arms. I was fully awake now. That’s good, I needed to be awake. He needs me. This was going to be a long night. I took the bottle of sake I had used earlier. There was still some sake left. Good. I looked behind me. Sanji looked at least I little less troubled. I took a gulp of sake. I could only hope he would have some good rest.

 

~Sanji PoV~  
After Zoro came for me and brought me back to the Sunny I was so tired and felt torn up. I just wanted to sleep. But after I closed my eyes it all began over again. The whole day. Every detail of it. From waking Zoro up to walking to the woods, then getting shot and getting raped. And finally Zoro who came and slipped his throat, who came for me. But every time it went from bad to worse. The raping went on longer and was hurting more each time. Until Zoro did not come anymore for me.

I guess he had gotten tired of saving me over and over again. I could not blame him. I was pretty weak in this statue. Tears welled in my eyes. I wanted to scream but no noise came out of my mouth. I was beginning to panic. Everything around me was beginning to faint. Until it was all gone and silence and darkness was all that was left.

My eyes shot open. I was looking at the wooden ceiling from the infirmary. I was on the Sunny? Zoro really came for me? I turned my head to the side. There he was sitting at the side of the bed with his back to me. He was still sitting at the same spot where I had seen him the last time, it looked like he had never left it. His green hair was sticking out like always. Of course I was on the Sunny. Zoro really had come for me, it had all been a nightmare. Well not all of course…“You are awake.” Zoro suddenly says. It sounded more like a statement then a question. I swallowed, my throat felt a little dry. “Yeah.” I could hear my own voice crack a little.

I could see his shoulders sag down. His head slumped a little forward. I frowned, what was wrong with him? “Zoro?” He did not look at me. “Zoro?” I called again. My voice sounded weaker then I would have liked to admit. “For two days, you had a fever that went up and down. I really did not know what to do. I am no Chopper, I did not know if I was treating you right. I just…” He fell silent again. I quietly slipped out of bed. Most of my body was hurting when I moved. I crawled in front of Zoro. He was looking at his feet like they were the hardest puzzle he had ever seen. Then he dropped his head even lower so I could not read his expression any longer.

I slowly reached my hands out to his head and turned it up a little so I could look into his eyes. He looked pained, sad, some would even say a little scared. “I did not know what to do. I… I could not bear it to lose you.” I smiled softly at him and placed my head against his shoulder. His breathing stopped for a second. “You won’t get rid of me that easily, Marimo.” He pulled me into his lap and carefully wrapped his arms around me. I replaced my head into the crook of his neck and closed my eyes, listening to the waves and feeling the rhythm of his steady beating heart. Soon I fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
